Benutzer:Sir Guy of Gisborne
Über mich Hey, ich bin Benutzer SIR GUY OF GISBORNE aus verschiedenen Wikis wie Creative Storys, oder Robin Hood Wiki... Ich spiele SIR SERVAN OF GISBORNE in der Weitererzählung (LARP)... Viel Spaß in diesem Wiki...thumb|Servan Ich kann Guy sehr gut verstehen da er viel durchmachen musste genau wie ich. Manchmal wünschte ich,ich würde im Mittelalter leben, da konnte man nochnicht soviel nachweisen wie Heutzutage. Jedes Mal wenn ich Robin Hood gucke interessiere ich mich nicht für Robin, sondern für Gisborne. Ich personlich finde Robin ist voll der Angeber. ICH LIEBE DIE ART WIE GUY MENSCHEN ERMORDET ''' http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9C197143D26D49FD ''In der 1. und 2. Staffel steht Guy immer dumm da, darum mag ich sie'' nicht Besonderst mag ich die dritte Staffel, weil er da nicht mehr so ein verliebtes Weichei ist, natürlich ist mir klar das er zum Ende Robin retten will (und sowas (sich den Oulaws anschloss)) da ist er auch ein Weichei... also preziese gasagt mag ich den Anfang der 3. Staffel (In der 1. und 2. ist er Mächtiger und Stärker, aber in der 3. Racheempfindender und Erwachsener "ernster")... ICH MAG IHN ALSO INSGESAMMT. Das mit Marian... da mochte ich ihn nicht, sowieso menschen die verliebt sind kann ich nicht ab. Ich mag Guy entweder wenn er STOLZ ist, sich rächen will, oder WÜTEND ist. Da Allen in der 2. Staffel aber BÖSE ist mag ich diese auch etwas. An der 1. und 2. Staffel mag ich das Gisborne ohne bedenken Leute tötet, wozu er in der dritten (BSP: Isabella/Sheriff (auch wenns keine Absicht war dass der Sheriff noch lebte) nicht mehr fähig ist (außer Kates Bruder) ... leider... Das ist das einzige was ich an der 3. nicht mag, dass er zu schwach zum morden ist und das er sich den Outlaws anschließt... (Was ich echt dumm finde ist das Guy im Tunnel gestorben ist. Er wollte je Robin retten, was ihm aber nicht gelang... also irgentwie sinnlos) Guckt mindestens einmal in der Woche ROBIN HOOD, ohne wird man voll depri... und denkt daran WIR SIND ROBIN HOOD! (und ich bin Sir Guy of Gisborne) ...left|298px right|301px http://de.robinhood.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Sir_Guy_of_Gisborne (Robin Hood Wiki) '''Infos Tolles Robin Hood Game gefunden: http://www.bbc.co.uk/robinhood/games.shtml und ne Robin Hood BBC Lego nachmache: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67CH-PrQ5dc http://www.testedich.de/quiz31/quiz/1357657626/Wem-aus-Robin-Hood-BBC-bist-du-aehnlich VERBESSERTER TEST Geile Fanfiction... (wenn alle aus Robin Hood Facebook gehabt hätten) '''http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4fddd6b200024a980652d692 Meine beliebtesten Seiten '''Meine Lieblings Robin Hood VIDEOS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO7hQxhCE2w Monster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLCMv5GuD-Q How Far We've Come // Robin Hood Cast Arne : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqQdLqnPFU0 Robin + Marian This Love http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUe6cvfdxug Robin Hood Fan Questionnaire mini vids http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCUDLPO_INI Robin Hood S3 Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT5x2sTC2hw Nichimgriff - Guy of Gisborne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVWC8ZvBnmA Tik Tok // Robin Hood Cast https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpLa_1l6m3E&feature=related Robin's and Guy's Childhood - Wake me up when September ends (BBC Robin Hood) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSfMCvO3RSA (mein Video, auch wenns nicht gut ist) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6wXrcBVIH0 Guy of Gisborne - Dark, bad & sexy! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up3qGIEVYGg&feature=endscreen&NR=1 This Is Not The End Hood http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q991aHdU-zE&feature=related Every You, Every Me (Guy/Allan)-Robin Hood http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=cGyb52nKrYU Linkin Park - What I've Done (Guy of Gisborne "Robin Hood") http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=KDdRo_11RvM Carry On (Robin Hood)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6VU4pKbFK0&feature=related Decoy // Guy/Marian http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peGG9otv1Yk Robin Hood ~ Unstoppable http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYUC5cNYuS8"Friends" Theme // Robin Hood http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no8S9yLLizA&feature=relatedRemember The Name // Robin Hood Abeer '''''STECKBRIEF: Alter: 13 Wohnort: Weimar Was ich gut kann: Gefühle unterdrücken, lügen, Schauspielen, Schwertkämpfen Haare: dunkelbraun, mittellang Augen: grün, blau (Immer unterschiedlich... manchmal auch eine Spur von grau) Fan von: Robin Hood (GUY OF GISBORNE) Familie: Ich lebe bei meiner Mutter und deren Freund (Thomas), Vater Freunde: keine... Ich mag: EISKALTE MENSCHEN wie GISBORNE... die sich aber auch als Gentalman erweisen können Hobbys: über Guy informieren, Robin Hood kucken, Schwertkämpfen... Lieblingsfarbe: Schwarz Ich hasse: zu liebe Menschen, Leute aus meinem Umfeld (außer ihr),Englisch/Geographie/Französisch, Tussen Ich esse gerne: Flammkuchen, Jägerschnitzel und Salat Was ich gerne währe: ein Junge im Mittelalter (Adel), mit schwehrer Vergangenheit... kurz gesagt (Sir guy of Gisborne)... Was ich niemals vergessen will: Wie COOL Robin Hood und Beyblade ist Tipp: (Mir immer wieder Folgen dafon angucken) vorallen mag ich (GISBORNE, Tsubasa, Kyoya...) Meine grösten Wünsche: Im Mittelalter, oder in der Robin Hood Serie leben, Ein Junge sein, So wie Guy sein, SHERIFF werden